Una ayuda inesperada
by dragon de mala fe
Summary: A veces la ayuda viene de quien o quienes menos esperas. lo único es dejarse ayudar o mejor aun... dejarse querer. Nada malo puede surgir de eso.
1. El psicosanador, el pay de zarzamoras y

**Una ayuda inesperada**

parejas: Harry & Draco

Genero: romance & amistad

5 capitulos (espero)

* * *

 **Advertencias **: es un slash, creo que no habrá cuchiplancheo (sexo) entre los protagonistas (creoooo) si cambio de opinión se los haré saber. es un fic después de la guerra mágica y ha sucedido todo lo del libro 7****

 **disclaimer:** La obra literaria de la cual me baso para estas historias, es de la saga Harry Potter, todos los derechos pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **capitulo 1**

 **El psicosanador, el pay de zarzamoras y un ave.**

Harry estaba de pie junto al enorme ventanal, mirando hacia el jardín. Llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando a que su paciente de las 12 llegara. Miró el reloj de pared para cerciorarse una vez más que ya habían trascurrido 5 minutos desde la última vez que lo vio. Con un pase de varita hizo levitar su carpeta y anoto en ella la falta de puntualidad del paciente, así como su falta de compromiso.

Harry realmente no sabía que esperar, estaba tratando a Draco Malfoy desde hacía más o menos un año, después de que sufriera un accidente en el laboratorio de pociones donde trabajaba, y donde lamentablemente habían fallecido su madre y esposa.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de ir a azkaban, como su padre, por cargos de asesinato imprudencial, pero después de indagar y averiguar que uno los ingredientes que el pocionista había adquirido en "Parkles" estaba defectuoso, fue absuelto de los cargos. Lamentablemente el rubio no se recuperó de ese shock. Dejo de ir a su trabajo, comenzó importarle poco su apariencia y dejo de comer. Su único consuelo era su pequeño hijo de un año y medio, pero cuando el Slytherin extravió al pequeño en el callejón diagon y este fue encontrado por dos aurores, Malfoy volvió a ser llamado a juicio.

Se le practicaron exámenes médicos y psicológicos y se llegó al veredicto de que Draco Malfoy no era apto para criar a un niño, por tal motivo se le quitaba la custodia del pequeño heredero hasta que el rubio se sometiera a un tratamiento psicológico y demostrara que era apto para su crianza. El rubio visitaba al pequeño cada fin de semana en la compañía de dos aurores, no se le permitía estar a solas con el menor y mucho menos llevar varita. Pero a un año de aquel dictamen, Malfoy en lugar de mejorar, parecía que caía en un pozo sin fondo.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Giro sobre sus talones yéndose a sentar a su escritorio.

—Adelante.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años, asomo la cabeza por entre la puerta. Sonrió al mirarle y después pasó el mensaje.

—El señor Malfoy, acaba de mandar una lechuza pidiendo que le acepte a la una, que tuvo algunos inconvenientes en su casa.

Harry la miró unos segundos sopesando lo que diría.

Su siguiente paciente llegaría a las dos, y él quería aprovechar esa hora, de la una a las dos, para ir a comer algo. Si aceptaba a Malfoy su estómago se quedaría sin comida y no probaría bocado hasta las siete de la noche. Cerrando los ojos suspiro con cansancio.

—dígale…

—¡si! ¡si!, ya se— respondió la mujer—que lo espera a esa hora, algún día se enfermara por saltarse las comidas.

—Espero que eso no sea un deseo— intentó bromear, pero la mujer solo negó con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta nuevamente.

Un pay de zarzamoras con queso y un café aparecieron sobre su escritorio. Harry sonrió con cariño, esa hermosa mujer merecía un aumento de sueldo. Se sentó cómodamente en su silla, Malfoy no llegaría, sino, hasta pasados los veinte minutos, así que él tenía tiempo de degustar esa ricura de postre.

La cucharilla corto la esponjosa capa de queso hasta llegar al centro de zarzamoras y ahí lentamente la dirigió a su boca salivando de anticipación. Amanda era una diosa preparando ese postre, así que su mente ya estaba más que adiestrada del sabor que en escasos milisegundos empaparían sus papilas gustativas. Gimió quedo al sentir el sabor ácido, dulce y a la vez cremoso del bocado. Masticó la corteza, y con su lengua y saliva deshizo el contenido para después tragarlo con deleite.

Suspiró otro poco y después volvió a pensar en Malfoy.

El rubio seguía siendo un cabronete. En cada sesión intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de lograrlo, si no fuera porque durante sus años de estudiante de la mente, le habían enseñado a cómo controlar la ira, que bien le hacía falta a él en su momento, ahora seguramente le habrían retirado la licencia por golpear a un paciente.

Draco negaba tener algún problema con la ingesta de pociones para dormir sin sueños, alegaba que uno no se hacía dependiente a ellas, pero por más que Harry intentaba explicarle que sí, que aquellas pociones, como el muy bien debía saber, contienen altas concentraciones de damiana y por lo tanto uno de los efectos colaterales era que se volvían dependientes de ellas.

Las llamas de su chimenea adquirieron un color azul, indicando que alguien estaba pidiendo acceso a su despacho. Con un pase de varita comprobó que era Draco Malfoy el que pedía autorización y con otro le dio paso.

En cuanto las llamas verdes se consumieron, un rubio platinado emergió de ahí. Quedaba poco del prestigio Malfoy en ese cuerpo, pero ni aun así, el Slytherin se mostraba reticente a dejar exponer debilidad. Harry había deducido que la depresión que tenía Malfoy, no era de tirarse en el suelo y llorar todo el día, era sin en cambio, de aquellas en las que tu humor empeora. Se molestaba con todo y todos, prácticamente pensaba que todo el tiempo él, Harry, se la pasaba llevándole la contraria.

—Lamento llegar tarde— se disculpó el rubio tomando asiento donde le correspondía. Harry no pudo evitar arquear una ceja por el tono amable que había empleado, pero sobre todo porque se había disculpado por la tardanza.

—Veo que hoy vienes de buen humor— comentó harry acercándose al diván.

—De hecho, si— esbozó una sonrisa— pero si quieres puedo tratarte como siempre.

Harry ignoro ese comentario.

—se puede saber porque tan feliz o porque de tu tardanza.

Malfoy dudo unos segundos antes de responder

—Digamos que hallé una ave herida dentro de los terrenos de la mansión y me quede cuidándola.

Harry busco dentro de los gestos y movimientos algo que le dijera que Malfoy estaba mintiendo, pero al parecer no lo hacía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con digamos?

—Bueno, es que no la hallé, yo vi cuando entró al terreno un poco tambaleante y decidí ir a inspeccionar. Solo que no me he acercado lo suficiente, es un ave salvaje y no me tiene confianza— puntualizó

—¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevas con esa ave?— preguntó el moreno

—Llegó ayer, la tengo bajo un hechizo jaula para que no se vaya.

—Te recomiendo que la dejes ir— más que sugerir Harry le estaba dando un orden.

Harry pudo notar como un destello de aflicción pasaba por los ojos plateados y Malfoy a continuación dijo.

—Por lo que pude darme cuenta, le han lanzado un hechizo a su ala derecha, esta toda chamuscada y parte de su carne tiene llagas, si la dejo ir, morirá.

—¿Porque te interesa?— cuestionó — mándala a algún criador de animales mágicos.

—yo…— dudó un momento y luego agregó—temo que le puedan hacer algo. ¡Vamos Potter solo es un ave!, no pienso ni matarla, ni intentar que me asesine. Solo estoy pidiendo tu estúpido consentimiento para poder cuidarla en cuanto se recupera, ¡es mucho pedir!— contestó ya exaltado.

Harry lo observo detenidamente. Después de un año, era la primera vez que Malfoy mostraba interés por algo o por alguien además de su pequeño. Sería interesante ver como se desenvolvía alrededor de ella. Cuanto le duraba ese interés.

Con un pase de varita hizo flotar unas hojas por delante suyo, las tomo en el aire y con otro estampo su firma mágica.

—Este documente te da el consentimiento por una semana de tener y atender a esa ave, si después de ese tiempo, ella no mejora o tú la desatiendes, tendrás la obligación de entregarla bajo ninguna objeción. En caso de que se esté recuperando satisfactoriamente, podrás tenerla hasta que pueda ser libre, de acuerdo al dictamen del curador que enviare a tu casa para que la cheque.

Malfoy no mostro ninguna reacción ante aquellas imposiciones.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?— Harry lo miró por encima de sus anteojos redondos.

—¿Es necesario el curador que intentas enviar?, en la mansión tengo uno, muy bueno que…

—Necesito que esto sea completamente legal, Malfoy. Aceptas o no.

—Claro, como yo no lo soy— apretó la mandíbula en clara muestra de desagrado, pero al final aceptó. — ¿cuándo pretendes enviarlo?

—A más tardar mañana ¿tienes alguna objeción?

Draco se tragó su comentario mordaz

—ninguna.

Después de media hora más de preguntas sobre el trabajo, los amigos, sexo, novias, etc. Malfoy podía casi sentirse libre.

—Te espero el viernes a las 12, espero que ahora si seas puntual.

—Llegué tarde por una buena causa— gruñó por aquella observación —si eso es todo, me voy.

Extendió su mano para que Potter la estrechara, después camino con paso seguro hasta la chimenea, de donde pensaba ir directamente a comprar ingredientes para realizar pociones revitalizantes para animales mágicos.

Tomó un puñado de polvos y antes de que los lanzara se giró hacia su Psicosanador.

Harry levanto la mirada de sus papeles en cuanto se dio cuenta que Malfoy aún no se retiraba.

—¿sucede algo?.

Malfoy pareció dudarlo unos segundos, luego hablo.

—Que es lo que hiciste, cuando el semigigante llevo a esa ave del demonio a Hogwarts, para que está te aceptara—

Harry frunció el cejo ante el apelativo de Hagrid, pero al ver que Malfoy no lo había dicho despectivamente, le respondió.

—Se llama Hagrid, y esa ave era un hipogrifo de nombre buckbeak. Lo único que hice fue inclinar la cabeza infundiendo respeto —pudo escuchar el resoplido del rubio, pero lo ignoro— para que buckbeack pudiera confiar en mí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Solo pensé que habría una forma para ganarme la confianza del ave, pero si tengo que inclinar la cabeza para ella, será mejor que busque alguna otra opción. Gracias por tu apoyo, Potter.

Harry habría volteado los ojos, sino fuera porque eso mostraría poca ética de su parte, pero a veces Malfoy y sus ideas retrogradas le llenaban el buche de piedritas. Lo vio perderse entre las llamas verdes, después estas volvieron a ponerse azules y así su nuevo paciente había llegado.

 **22/03/17**

* * *

 **De la autora:** hola chamacos feos, soy dragón de mala fe de nueva cuenta con otro fic. Se que tengo dos fics pendientes, pero como a toda escritora que se respete le pasa, he tenido un bloqueo con los anteriores fics.

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado y que puedan dejarme sus comentarios de si les gustó o si no les gustó.


	2. Luna, Neville y una tienda de quidittch

Capitulo II

Luna, Neville y una tienda de quidittch.

—Es un ave hermosa.

Le dijo luna después de haber ido a la mansión Malfoy y darle un chequeo al avechucho que él rubio tenia.

—¿No es un peligro?— lanzó la pregunta al aire.

Harry miró de nueva cuenta el informe que detalla el estado del ave. El alado presentaba varias magulladuras en las patas, además de una cicatrización alrededor de la pata derecha, lo que indicaba que había estado en cautiverio por mucho tiempo. En el flanco derecho, debajo del ala, había un enorme hematoma que había ocasionado que perdiera el plumaje en la zona. Su ala izquierda había recibido un hechizo incendio, las alas primarias y secundarias terminaron siendo incineradas y el daño había llegado hasta la piel. Las llagas eran muy recientes.

La cabeza no estaba mejor; el ave estaba tuerta, el cueco del ojo estaba cicatrizado, por lo que se deducía que la herida se habría producido hace mucho tiempo, quizás años. El pico presentaba fisuras, no irreparables, pero si lo suficiente para que el animal no pudiera alimentarse bien.

La conclusión a la que llego Luna era que el animal había estado en cautiverio por años, había sufrido maltrato y esta al escapar recibió como castigo un hechizo, bueno dos, la magulladura del flanco derecho, bien podría ser por un hechizo.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Luna mirándolo con verdadera atención.

Harry sonrió, después de tantos años Luna aun lograba ponerlo incomodo, era como si aquella mujer pudiera ver cosas que los demás no, y esa sensación era realmente inquietante.

Dejó el informe sobre la mesa y la miró atento, nada se le escapaba.

—Malfoy, por supuesto —contestó, cruzando los dedos sobre el escritorio—, Pregunto, si Malfoy es una amenaza para un ave que parece estar realmente herida, dado el informe que presentas.

Luna abrió un poco los ojos ante la afirmación, para luego sonreír, como si ella supiera algo que el desconocía.

—¡oh no! no es ninguna amenaza.

—Y ¿ella para Malfoy?

—Tampoco lo es, es más, puedo asegúrate que ambos se harán bien.

Harry elevo nuevamente una ceja.

—¿Cuándo recibiste tu vocación (*) como Psicosanador, que yo no me entere? —mostró los dientes ante su pequeño chiste. Luna sonrió.

* * *

 ***Decidí cambiar la palabra título o maestría, por vocación. Según yo y mi cabeza. Al final de un estudio se hace un ritual mágico, donde se entrega la vocación que cada mago va a profesar.**

* * *

Harry volvió a mirar el informe.

—No mencionas la talla del animal, ni su peso.

—¡oh! es una ave grande…

—¿Que tan grande? ¿Grande como una lechuza? ¿ Grande, como un águila? o ¿Grande como un thunderbird?

—¡Harry! los thunderbird no habitan Europa, pero puedo asegurarte que no es tan grande como uno de ellos.

Harry a veces olvidaba que Luna se había casado con un descendiente de Scamander y ahora todo ese conocimiento estaba dentro de ella.

—Entonces ¿no debo preocuparme por su tamaño? —Luna asintió.

—¿Qué color tiene? —cogió la carpeta donde estaba el informe e hizo algunas anotaciones.

—Es de un precioso color gris, sus alas tienen una combinación de blanco y gris. Y sus ojos son de un color marrón. Es simplemente hermoso.

—Entonces das fe que Malfoy puede atender a esa ave, sin que tenga que llamar a sanadores o aurores, o deba dar malas noticias a amigos.

Luna miraba el ventanal que estaba detrás de Harry, observando una pequeña ave que volaba entre las ramas.

—Bastante segura —Luna sonrió mientras estampaba su firma mágica en el informe. Luego se volvió hacia el ventanal.

— No dejes que esa ave haga su nido ahí.

Harry giro su silla para mirar donde ella veía.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó intrigado observando los colores dorados en el ave y como revoloteaba entre unas ramas, seguramente buscando un lugar adecuado donde hacer su nidada.

—Hace que pierdas las cosas.

Y ahora después de su jornada laboral y habiendo casi volcado todo su despacho aun no encontraba las llaves de su casa. Miro al ave que descansaba sobre su nuevo nido y mientras Harry la fulminaba con la mirada, ella trinaba contenta.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu hijo? —preguntó Harry percibiendo que Malfoy nuevamente iba de muy buen humor.

—¡Muy bien! —respondió—. Le he contado sobre el ave que he estado cuidando y está muy entusiasmado por conocerlo.

—Sabes que no puede conocerlo —le recordó Harry y Draco solo pudo rodar los ojos.

—Lo sé, Potter —gruñó—, Pero no puedo simplemente decirle a un niño de dos años, que no puede conocerlo, porque definitivamente no me dejan sacarlo de la pensión. Le prometí que en cuento me venda el lote de pociones que estoy haciendo le comprare un cuento.

—¿Comenzaste a trabajar?

Draco sonrió con altivez.

—¿Cuándo pensabas comentarlo?

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora, no lo crees.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Draco movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Lo importante es que ya estoy trabajando de nuevo, quiero tener a mi hijo de vuelta conmigo.

—Que fue lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión —Draco se recargó sobre e respaldo analizando lo que diría.

—Creo que fue el hacerme cargo nuevamente de alguien que me necesita.

Harry podría decir que estaba muy impresionado del avance que Malfoy estaba teniendo en su recuperación. Ya había pasado un mes desde que el rubio tenía a su cuidado a un ave, y por lo que él se daba cuenta, ella era de mucha ayuda.

Realmente no podía dejar de observar cómo se iluminaban sus ojos al hablar del avance en la curación del pájaro. Pero brillaban mucho más cuando hablaba de todos los planes que tenía cuando su hijo por fin comenzara a vivir con él. En definitiva sus rasgos se suavizaban y la sonrisa insegura que adornaba su rostro lo hacía verse tierno. Muchas veces, más de las que él estuviera dispuesto a reconocer, se encontraba pensando de esa forma en el rubio. Aunque eso no quitaba que cada dos por tres quisiera asestarle en la cara un buen golpe dada su manía por sacarlo de quicio.

Lo observo nuevamente y tuvo un sobresalto al observar al rubio a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Hizo ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza, para poner un poco de distancia y luego habló.

—¿decías?

—Te perdiste por un momento —comentó el rubio alejándose de él— pensé que te había dado algún soponcio.

—Disculpa, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Malfoy sonrió de lado.

—No te pago para que divagues en tus problemas, Potter…

—En realidad no me pagas tú, lo hacen tus amigos —Draco frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos en clara muestra de disgusto.

—Dinero que les pagare muy pronto, no tienes por qué recordarme mi miseria.

—Disculpa —se corrigió el moreno, pero es que a veces era difícil no seguirle el juego al rubio— no debí contestarte así.

Draco hizo una mueca

—No hay duda de que siempre serás un san Potter.

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Sonrisa que Malfoy también asomo.

* * *

Dejó las compras sobre la barra de cocina y después de servirse un poco de café y galletas, Harry subio a arropar a sus hijos. James y el pequeño Albus dormían en el mismo cuarto. Acomodo el pie de james que colgaba de una manera precaria de la cama y arropó a Albus que siempre por algún motivo terminaba destapándose. Con un suspiro salió de a habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

Se recostó sobre la enorme cama atrayendo por la cintura a Ginny para abrasarla y de paso acariciar el aun pequeño vientre. Ella al sentir el calor se acurrucó más sobre él y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico. Besó la frente de su pelirroja esposa y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

* * *

El callejón diagon siempre era un lugar al cual iba para poder relajarse, le encantaba el barullo de las personas, ver a los niños pequeños correr y divertirse le llenaba de gusto.

Busco entre los pliegues de su bolso la lista de cosas que Ginny le había mandado comprar. Ya había adquirido por lo menos la mitad, pero antes de dirigirse a comprar las velas mágicas, quería hacer una parada en sortilegios Weasley. Siguió avanzando por la avenida, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Giro lentamente con la seguridad que le daban seis años de paz en el mundo mágico. Neville Longbottom le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Harry estrechó la mano grande de Neville para después ambos, darse unas fuertes palmadas en los costados del brazo— ¿Cómo esta Hannah?.

—Bien, solo quería invitarte a la presentación de nuestra nena, será este sábado. Espero que puedas asistir.

Harry pensó rápidamente si tenía algo importante que hacer ese día, y si lo había, buscar la manera de posponerlo.

—Con gusto, ya sabes que estaremos ahí. Pronto será también la presentación de albus, espero verte por allá.

—¡Claro que si! —Neville permaneció unos momentos en silencio y luego añadió— ¿cómo vas con Ginny?

Una clara pregunta de alguien que está al tanto de la situación matrimonial de un amigo. Harry aflojó un poco la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Dio un ligero suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue igual, dormimos en la misma cama y vivimos en la misma casa, pero creo que esto no tiene arreglo.

Neville asintió en comprensión e instándole a Harry a ir a la taberna a terminar esa conversación, ambos emprendieron el camino.

Harry movía su tarro de cerveza demostrando su carga. Suspiró pesadamente llevándose la ambarina bebida a los labios.

—Debes creer que soy un fraude.

Harry miro a los ojos a Nev, esperando una confirmación, pero el rubio solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No eres un fraude, simplemente intentaste hacer que tu matrimonio durara. Hubo tropiezos, pero eso no significa que seas un fraude.

—Lo soy —talló su rostro con su mano— ¿qué clase de Psicosanador soy? si embarace a mi mujer para ver si así podía salvar mi matrimonio.

—Uno que la ama mucho —Harry negó con la cabeza, deslizo su mano por entre sus cabellos revueltos y volvió a suspirar. No, él no estaba ya enamorado de su esposa. Lo estuvo justo cuando se enteró que Ginny estaba embarazada de Albus, incluso estaba seguro, después de que nació el pequeño, pero el amor se fue acabando por los reclamos, la incompatibilidad, pero sobre todo por los engaños. ¡Oh si! Los engaños fueron el factor principal y Harry no podía ser tan hipócrita y echarle toda la culpa Ginny, porque si bien ella fue la primera que engaño, él no se quedó atrás. Tres amantes en tan solo un año debía ser un record.

Debía reconocer que la primera vez que engaño a Ginny fue por haber ingerido demasiada cerveza muggle, fue a un bar y entre copa y copa, mucho coqueteo y besuqueo, al final término costándose con un chico simpático, tierno y bien dotado. Mentiría si dijera que no se acordaba de nada, pero como dije, mentiría, puesto que Harry se acordaba de cada minuto y cada cosa que le hizo a aquel jovencito de escasos 20 años. La segunda vez fue con una chica para sacarse ese estremecimiento que le quemaba la piel por haberse acostado con un chico, pero la sensación no fue ni la mitad de lo que sintió con el otro. Después de eso, pasado unos meses, después de haber platicado con su esposa sobre las cosas que habían sucedido, después de que la embarazara para ver si así podían salvar un poco de aquello que tuvieron antes de que naciera james. La inminente separación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y ahora Ginny con sus cuatro meses de embarazo lo rechazaba rotundamente. El buscó satisfacer sus necesidades en brazos de otro y no de otra y Ginny fue muy clara en decirle que tal vez por eso fue que su matrimonio no había funcionado. Ella no era lo que el necesitaba y viceversa —sabes que ya no es asi —se sinceró— yo ya n…

—¡ _te dije que ese animal debe andar por algún lado_!

Tanto Neville como harry giraron ligeramente el rostro hacia las voces. Era un hombre de complexión delgada, pero lo suficientemente entrenado para que se le formaran músculos. El otro era un señor robusto con cara de que nadie en este mundo era de su agrado.

— _debiste haberlo atrapado. Ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer. Es un animal muy grande, no puede haberse desaparecido de la faz de la tierra._

— _te digo que lo vieron entrar en un bosque. Solo que está cercado con magia. ¿Sabes que quien es el lugar?_

—¿Harry te encuentras bien? —Neville le tocó el brazo para que reaccionara.

Harry giró a mirarlo apartando la mirada de aquellos dos, que por alguna extraña razón no le daban buena espina.

—Sí, es solo que esos hombres no me dan buena espina.

—No te preocupes se acaban de ir.

Harry giró el rostro para comprobar, y efectivamente los hombres ya no estaban en el local.

Algo no le agradaba de esos hombres. Su cabeza de pronto comenzó a dolerle mucho.

Había sido una plática amena con Neville, se había desahogado un poco, pero aun sentía esa sensación quemante, ese dolor de cabeza que parecía que se había alojado permanentemente sobre sus sienes, sentía que le había fallado por completo a su vocación, que él no debía haber actuado de esa forma ante lo inminente de su fracaso como esposo. Que le había fallado a Ginny a los Weasly, pero sobre todo así mismo. Miró el gran escaparate en donde se exhibían las ultimas escobas de la temporada y sintiendo nostalgia por volar ingreso al local.

Buscó alguna escoba que le llamara la atención, pero lo que en verdad atrajo su curiosidad fue el brillar de unos cabellos platinados al fondo, donde se encontraba la caja para pagar. Lentamente se fue acercando, y lo primero que vio fue a Draco de espalda, con esa impecable túnica ajustada por la cintura que hacía que el rubio luciera un cuerpo delgado pero refinado. Siguió observando al rubio hasta que noto como la mano del dependiente se posaba sobre la de Draco. Sus ojos volaron al rostro de aquel osado y no pudo evitar que sus facciones se distorsionarán en una mueca que ni el mismo sabría cómo interpretarla.

Frunció el cejo al observar como Draco al girar el rostro unos cuantos grados, tenía esa típica sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, pero también había un tinte de coqueteo en su sonrisa y en su postura. El dolor de cabeza se incrementó considerablemente al caer en cuenta que Draco Malfoy estaba coqueteando con el dependiente. Draco había girado el rostro justo a tiempo para ver caer al héroe del mundo mágico como tabla al suelo.

 **16/04/17**

* * *

 **de la autora: a** quí con el segundo cap de esta historia. Se que Draco no ha aparecido mucho, pero prometo que en el siguiente cap, el sera el prota.

y díganme ¿les ha gustado?

* * *

 _muchas gracias a_ **parejachyca, Chris C y katePB p** _or sus reviews. como siempre los comentarios enviados a sus cuentas. saludos_


End file.
